


Of Rulers and Death

by PShine



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And it's time to rescue her, Began being written at beginning of book 3, Characterization Studies/Headcanons, Gen, Sharena dies AU, in-progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PShine/pseuds/PShine
Summary: Death took Askr's Princess away. Now, it's time to retrieve her. Even if their plan seems to go against them from the get-go, they're all ready to go straight to Death's doorstep





	1. Sturdy Ice of Nifl

The walk into Hel wasn’t one that anyone expected to be smooth. But even so, when the ground literally opened under them the moment they went through, it’s safe to say no one expected that.

Fjorm had no time to do anything but watch in despair as she and her friends all got split apart so early in their mission.

* * *

“... orm. Fjorm. Fjorm!”

The Princess of Nifl bolted awake, remembering what happened before she fell unconscious. She looked around, searching for her allies, but found only the person that woke her up and her pegasus behind her.

“Eir. Thank Nifl that you, at least, remain with me,” she said, before getting up. “Please, tell me. What happened when we walked in here? Where are the others?”

At that moment, Fjorm noticed that Eir seemed… Nervous. This was unlike her. Eir was quiet and reserved, but she was not nervous. The only moment she had ever seen her like this was…

When Hel arrived to take Sharena.

“What happened is… The moment we stepped through the portal, Mother knew we were here. Then, she used her power to separate us.” She explained. “This is her domain. And I am her daughter. The others will likely be safe from her, since I’m not with them, and she’ll focus her attention on me, but no matter where we go, she’ll know where I am.”

And they others are still in danger since they’re in Hel without their only guide, Fjorm noticed. Loki, whom Veronica forced to go in her behalf somehow, more likely than not knew her way around the realm, but no one really trusted her anymore than necessary anyway.

Well, they were stuck in Hel, and the ruler of the land would find them no matter where they hid, so…

“That leaves us only one option. We’ll face your mother head-on.”

“What?”

“No matter where we hide, Hel will find us. The others are bound to go after her too. It’s what we agreed on before entering the portal. If we ever got separated, we’d go to wherever is our destination. And that destination is Hel’s home. So, we might as well go after her, rather than waiting for her to send troops after us. Do you agree?”

Timidly, Eir gave a small nod, ever-so-slightly more confident than before,. It wasn’t exactly a good plan, but it was what they had.

“So, where is your mother?”

Eir pointed behind her, and Fjorm turned around to see a pyramid-like structure in the distance, which, being the only real building on the place, could only be their destination.

“Very well,” she said, looking down the cliff’s edge she was close to. “Come on, ready your pegasus. We are leaving immediately.”

* * *

The flight went by without any problem. It was… Completely uneventful, as it should be expected from a land as empty as Hel was. The place was nothing but shadows, all over. Even the sky was black, with Fjorm being unable to know for sure if they were looking at a truly black sky, or some cave’s roof.

But, on the ground…

“Eir, what are those beings?”

“Ghouls. Spirits that roam Hel, full of longing for life. My mother takes all she consider strong enough into her army. But the most sinful ones who don’t, end up with like that, nothing but bones and the faintest amount of their soul still present. The more noble spirits that enter this realm, they keep their humanity, most oftenly,”  she explained, as the skeleton-like beings walked under them, purple smoke coming out of their bodies. “To be forced under my mother’s control, or to become a spirit that barely resembles a human… Now that I’ve seen the world of the living, I don’t know which is worse. Even if they’re the worst of souls, it feels… Wrong, somehow.”

Fjorm nodded to her explanation, before asking about a second thing she was feeling uncomfortable about. “So, well… Why is it they all seem to be staring at me?”

“That’s because you’re alive. Life is the end of all death. Those like them, who curse their own death more than anything else, are forever jealous of what you are. If you were to fall down there, they would immediately try to make you join their ranks.”

Understanding what Eir meant by that, Fjorm appreciated the ride Eir was giving her even more. But, then… “If they keep staring at me because I’m alive, then do they not stare at you because you’re…”

“You have felt the temperature of my body, haven’t you, Fjorm?”

Yes, she has.

* * *

Fjorm took a quick break, looking around the fields of Hel to see if any of their allies were close by, after having some of her rations. With that sadly not giving any results, she announced.

“Very well. Come on, we shall keep going ahead. Our destination isn’t very far away by now.”

Eir looked down, distracted by something, before asking. “What is it that makes you keep going, Fjorm?”

Nifl’s princess raised one of her eyebrows in confusion, before thinking a bit about the question. “My homeland is a beautiful place, one I hold very close to heart. But it’s also a harsh place.” She explained, memories of all kinds coming to her mind. “I hold my family close, as we survived winter after harsh winter. I always will keep fighting because, if I don’t survive the winter, I’ll never see the beautiful spring that comes after it. And what is the point of it if I don’t see it with those I hold dear?”

“Even with your life being one that may end at any moment?”

“So you know that, huh? I’m not really surprised,” she said. “Yes. Specially because of that. I won’t stop fighting just because my life has already been taken away. I’ll fight even harder, and make each second count. I’ll make it so you, the Summoner, Sharena, my family, all those I care about, shall have a safe future, even well after my last breath is taken away from me.”

“Now, come on Eir. We will rescue Sharena, and you as well, from your mother,” Fjorm said, similarly showing some understanding of her friend’s condition. “I promise to do so, even if I have fight until Nifl claims my soul.”

The princess of Hel still felt some unease, at going back home. But that, did make her feel, however slightly, more comfortable.

* * *

Entering Nastrond, the Castle of Hel, wasn’t hard, when Eir’s mere presence meant that all would open the way for her, and, being her guest, that meant Fjorm was similarly unbothered.

Walking towards Hel’s room, Fjorm saw, in one of the places towers, for just a split second, blond hair peeking out of a window. _Sharena… We are arriving soon, I promise._

Indeed, it wasn’t long before they arrived at the door leading to Hel’s throne room. Eir’s hand hesitated when it landed on the doorknob, still anxious to go back to her mother’s side. The icy princess merely put her hand over the other girl’s. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there with you all the time.”

Eir nodded, before finally going inside.

The room was wide and empty, just as bleak as the rest of the realm. Besides some torches on the wall, the Throne is the only furniture.

And, on the throne, sat Death herself.

Eir walked forward to plead their case, but words failed to come out of her mouth. The sight of her mother filled her with fear that she didn’t know she felt for her. Only now, that she knew what her life had been like so far, did the thought of returning to it scare her. “I-I… Mother, I…”

Seeing how her friend struggled to let words out of her mouth, Fjorm opened her mouth. “Hel, ruler of this domain! My name is Fjorm, second Princess of Nifl, and I humbl-”

“Silence, child. You’re not the one I’m talking to.”

Hel raised her hand, and ghouls came from the Castle’s floor, surrounding Fjorm. No… No, no, no, no! She couldn’t let Eir deal with this alone! She promised her!

While Fjorm readied her lance and started slashing and stabbing at the group in front of her, completely focused on getting through them and to her friend’s side. Eir let out a cry before grabbing Lyfjaberg. “Fjorm!” The princess of Hel was ready to go forward and help her, only to be stopped by shock when a familiar hand rested on her shoulder.

“Have you had enough fun, daughter?” Hel asked, a tone as monotone as always, but, to Eir, it carried disappointment and condescending compassion, in a way that would allow no objections. “Have you ceased caring for those who still have life on their bodies now?”

“M-mother… Please. Don’t hurt Fjorm too. T-there is no reason to harm her! She only came here to negotiate Sharena’s life back! You don’t have to do this!”

“Of course I have to. Death is final. Death comes for all, rich and poor, strong and weak, old and young. You know that, daughter. And those who try to defy Death, must face the consequences,” she explained, reaching out for Eir, who cowered more and more within herself. “That includes you, Eir.” For some reason, hearing her name only made the Princess’s heartbeat further accelerate in fear. “You’ve had enough fun. Now, come back to your mother.”

“She will not!”

Leiptr struck the place where Hel’s arm was, only barely missing it as Hel retreated backwards towards her throne. The Princess of Nifl carried cuts through her body, and panted to catch her breath, but still remained completely capable of fighting, the circle of ghouls that was supposed to hold her down only having done so for a minute, at best.

As Eir started using her dagger to help Fjorm recover her strength, Hel asked, “Are you truly gonna challenge me, child of ice? Have you no fear of Death?”

“My life is no longer my own. It’s Nifl’s,” Fjorm said, completely resolute. “I vowed to use my last breath to protect those close to me, and that’s what I’ll do. So, tell me Hel. What reason do I have to be afraid of you?”

To anyone else, Hel’s face remained as emotionless as always. But to Eir, who had spent her entire life with her, there was a change. The smallest, barely noticeable change. Hel was… Amused.

“Very well, then,” she said, summoning her scythe. “I suppose I’ll just take your life as well as my daughter’s.”

Death herself lunged forward, as an unending blizzard stood between her and her target.


	2. Searing Flame of Muspell

**** She was not meant to be here.

She was a weapon. Someone with no emotions. Someone with no thoughts of her own. Something that had no right, or skills to be Queen.

And yet, here she was.

Askr felt chilly to her. Especially with the cold stares of the nobles looking at who was, until a couple of days ago, their enemy. It was no use remaining here. This “diplomatic meeting” was a failure from the beginning. She should return to Em-

“Laevatein! There you are!”

The Sword turned around, seeing Askr’s Princess happily smiling at her. Laevatein didn’t know what to expect from that smile, so she didn’t bother making one in return. “Sharena. Have you any need of me?"

“Yes! I do! Come on, you haven’t tried any of the cake yet! It’s absolutely amazing, trust me. Let’s go, me and the others have been waiting for you!”

And yet, Sharena found that the Emblan didn’t budge at all even as she grabbed her wrist to take her to their destination. Looking back at her, she asked, confused. “What’s wrong, Laevatein?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Sharena still remained confused by her actions, but exchanged her confusion by a peaceful, genuine smile. “Because I want to be your friend! You’re an AMAZING fighter, and just so cool looking! To me, you’re just as worthy of the title of Hero as everyone in the Order! And I shall be a friend of all Heroes! Which is why, I wanna be your friend too! So, come on! Please, have some cake with me!”   


She wasn’t a fighter. She was a weapon.

And yet, looking at the smile in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel… At peace. It was such a big change from what everyone else was treating her like. And Laegjarn would want her to have friends…

“Very well. Lead the way.”

With Sharena talking excitedly about everything that was making her happy that day, Laevatein thought.

_ Maybe… I can fulfill this role they want of me. _

* * *

“Laevatein.”

The Searing Steel called out to her namesake, letting it burn through another ghoul that stepped on her way. She didn’t know what those beings were. It didn’t matter. They tried to attack them. They were the enemy. Simple as that.

The Prince of Askr catched his breath, and looked around one more time before confirming. “That was the last of them. We are safe again now.”

“Good. Let’s keep going.” 

Unlike with his sister, there wasn’t much conversation with Alfonse. The Sword didn’t truly know whether that was good or bad by now.

* * *

Even if she was a weapon, Laevatein knew she still had to eat. Not much, because she was used to little food, if any at all. But still, it was needed.

She reached for her rations, planning to take her share, but alongside them was one single thing that almost seemed out of place.

Strawberries.

She was unused to the taste of fruits and other sweet things, so suffice to say that her experience at the party with Sharena was a bit of a shock. She began by the fruits, knowing they’d likely rot fast, in comparison to everything else, at least.

Noticing the Queen of Muspell enjoying her food, Alfonse asked, attempting to make some conversation. “Strawberries? I didn’t think those would be something you’d like.”

“They are. Thanks to your sister. Who insisted I tried out the cake.” She said, secretly still treasuring the food she just ate. “I am thankful to her, which is why I agreed to helping you, even if Hel hasn’t attacked Muspell yet.”

Alfonse seemed a bit confused at that part. “I’m sorry, but please, tell me. You’re thankful for what, exactly, when it comes to Sharena?”

Only taking a brief second to answer, not quite understanding the question at first since, to her, it was obvious, she said. “I’m thankful she made me less of a weapon.”

* * *

The walk to Hel’s castle remained the same as before. Walk for some time, face some ghouls, repeat. That, and the never-ending darkness of the place truly made it for a depressing sight. But it didn’t affect Laevatein that much. The sights weren’t that different from that of the lands that father conquered, after his flames finally stopped burning, leaving only ash behind.

But to the Askran, it was quite a bit more impactful. Death wasn’t something he was as used to. Not the death of a person, although that too was something he had mostly avoided until recently. Rather, the sight of a dead land was what unnerved him. Because that was exactly what Hel was. A place so dark and devoid of life, it truly felt like death itself.

“Aren’t you getting tired, Laevatein? We have been walking for quite some time, by now.” Alfonse himself hasn’t gotten close to the point of exhaustion, but his companion’s remarkable ability to just keep going on worries him a bit.

“Don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine. It will be quite a while before I get close to tired.”

The short, to-the-point answer is the kind that the Askran supposes he should have gotten used by now. But still, he can’t help but sigh, and allows what should have been just a thought escape his lips. “You really are a weapon, huh?” With Laevatein turning around to face him as he said that, he hastily added. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to insult you or anything, truly. I just meant… You’re very strong. It’s the kind of strength I wish I had.” But did he really, now that he thought about it? Hum…

Laevatein remained pretty expressionless, only bluntly answering with. “You’re not a weapon. You’re not strong enough to be one.” She thought a bit about what she just said, before adding. “My apologies. Poor choice of words. Sharena and Fjorm said I have to improve on this. You’re not a weapon. You’re a fighter. Like my sister was.”

“... Very well then. But, in that case, please tell me. What is the difference?”

The difference? “Isn’t it obvious? A weapon only kills. A sword only slashes and stabs until it’s opposition is nothing but minced meat. A fighter… Fights.” She says, unable to find a better word. “A fighter fights for something or someone. My sister fought for both of us. I just fought because it’s all I ever did. Strength isn’t the right word here. You’re not cold enough to be a weapon.”

“I don’t think that I can be called a fighter then. What your sister fought for was something much more noble than the reason I started fighting. She was fighting to protect you. I’m just fighting to run away from my duties.”

“How come you’re running away? You’re here to save your sister aren’t you? Isn’t that your duty?”

“Well, yes, but…” Alfonse stopped for a second, as if struggling to quite know what he wanted to say. “That is not the reason I began fighting at the Order. I did so because I didn’t see myself being useful in the role of a King. That is what I ran away from.”

“I can’t judge you for that. I’m not fit for the role of a Queen myself.” The weapon said, getting closer and closer to their destination. “But it’s a role I have to fill. Just like my sister learned how to be strong enough to survive in Muspell, I’ll learn how to take care of the wrecked land my father left me. You’ll grow into your role too, I’m sure. Faster than I will.”

“Is that so?” Alfonse said, ready to grab his weapons if needed as he got closer to the gates of Hel’s Castle. “You’re doing pretty well, all considered.”

“That is true. But there is still one thing I that I’ll never have the opportunity to do, that would help me.” She said, unsheating her sword and shifting into her combat stance. “At least, until now.”

The gate into the Castle stood wide open, as if welcoming people in. However, one lone guard remained in front of it. A giant, which some would say is fire incarnate, stood between the two and their goal. His state no longer oozed power and destruction as it did before, with death having forced him into submission, but he remained every bit the fierce foe he was when alive.

“You go ahead. I’ll handle this myself.” Laevatein announced. Alfonse looked at her, somewhat worried, before giving a silent nod and agreeing. 

The Askran Prince took out his weapons and dashed towards the gate, ignoring the guard that stood in front of them. The fire giant readied his axe, promising great pain, only to be stopped when the Muspellian Queen rocketed forward, pushing him into a defensive stance.

The giant grunted as he pushed Laevatein back, and Alfonse went through the gates, but could do nothing to go after the intruder, as the Searing Steel kept throwing herself against him. “This is between the two of us, father. And I won’t let you get away.”

Axe and sword clashed time and time again, in a fight that the giant was fated to lose.


	3. The Tactician

_ Wake up, Kiran. There is still plenty you have to do. _

Askr’s Summoner bolted upwards awake, reacting to the gentle voice who urged them to do so. Was it just one? They had heard a voice guiding them for quite a while now, but maybe it was a couple of… 

Wait, where were they?

The Summoner got up from the hard ground and looked around, seeing nothing but dead land all around them, grey and black being the only colors surrounding most of their sight. Well. Guess this was Hel, alright.

The complete lack of their allies meant they likely got separated after Hel made them all fall quite a bit. No reason to worry, truly. The Summoner needed someone calm and collected, good at this kind of high stakes situation… 

For some reason, Ike and Micaiah came to their mind. Readying the Breidablik, Kiran shot the weapon, ready to see some of their allies again, but all that came was a little bit of blue smoke.

Upon seeing those results, the panic started kicking in a bit. A flier, then! Caeda! Caeda would be plenty of help, to get wherever it is they’d be needed. They readied herself and shot the gun once again, with, once again, only smoke coming out, even if more than before, and traveling a bit farther.

Kiran allowed themself to slump into the ground, falling on their knees as they tried to accept the position they were in. They were completely by themselves, on a foreign land, whose ruler most likely wanted nothing out of her, except their head in a pike.

... Staying there lamenting their situation wouldn’t help. Getting up, and holding tight to their staff, Kiran looked at the large building they could see on the distance. If they were to be separated, they’d meet up again at the most apparent landmark they could find. So, it was time to start walking.

* * *

And walk they did. On, and on, and on, and on until their legs got sore, and then a bit more. Hel’s appearance didn’t change much as they walked, but the building in the distance seemed to get a bit closer, so there was that.

The thought of sitting down and eating some of their rations attacked their brain, as their stomach started to rumble after quite some time resisting that urge. Sitting down, they grabbed a small share, not a bit more than what some of the Heroes drilled into them was allowed during these breaks, even if they felt something telling them to go for more.

They couldn’t help but grumble a bit while eating. This food wasn’t bad, but they were too used to the cooks that the Order got. Oscar, Jakob, Rebecca… The ice cream and popsicles they convinced Fjorm to try making... Heck, even Felicia’s several mistakes had their charm and fun. They were… Full of life.

Sitting there, by themself, eating food made to fill up rather than to taste good, made Hel look even more like the death world it was.

… Time to keep moving. An active body should keep thoughts at bay.

* * *

At that moment, they heard a sound.

It seemed distant. Far away, nearly non-existent, the flap of wings of a Pegasus reached their ears. Specifically, Eir’s Pegasus, Lyfia, which had an ever-so-unique sound to it’s gray wings. Looking all around, seeing not even a shadow of their ally, they wondered if they started hearing things. Did their-

Their attention snapped back to her surroundings as a different much closer by sound filled their ears. Turning around, they saw the source, as a… Being screamed, a purple, smoky skeleton, that glowed with what could only describe as pure anger for them.

The skeleton lunged forwards, it’s hand attempting to claw through the Summoner’s arms, who only narrowly avoiding it. Grabbing their staff, they panickedly readied a shot against the monster, which…

Made it stop dead on it’s tracks, screaming in pain as it fell to the ground in defeat.

Even with the upgrades done to their Staff, it shouldn’t be nearly that effective.

That monster was dead, wasn’t it? They supposed that, if death was the end of all life, it was only natural that life was also the end of all death.

… Just what was that train of thought? Aaaargh, they read way too much Nasu stuff, if this was what they thought about this. It didn’t matter. Their staff’s healing properties made it particularly effective against the ghouls, so they’d be safe no matter what.

… How did they know they were “ghouls”? Well, the name felt right but…

Another scream came from nearby, and Kiran dropped the monologue to run.

* * *

Time went by, as the Summoner alternated between running, fighting, and resting in whatever small amounts possible. Their head felt busier than ever before. Was it because there was alone? Was it because their allies weren’t there, or because of danger?

As they fell asleep for a short nap, under the shade of a cave’s roof, they knew help would come soon.

* * *

“To think I’d see you here.”

Kiran woke up slowly. Somehow, their mind was calmer than before, which came by as a relief. The new voice was a familiar one, even if not one that they knew well enough to immediately recognize.

Opening her eyes, they saw, for just a split second, a small hint of blue smoke surrounding the person, before it quickly vanished, leaving them to ask in surprise. “... Laegjarn?”

Although with the clear paleness of death haunting her skin, and small parts of it showing the muscle underneath instead, it was the tactician off Muspell that stood in front of them, certainly seeming muted in comparison to before, but still irradiating skill and strength.

“Someone like you… Shouldn’t be here.” 

“Do you truly think so? I beg to differ.” Laegjarn immediately answered Kiran’s slip-up, making the Summoner internally curse having said that out loud. “If anything, I should be saying that of you. I can clearly see it’s not death that brought you here.”

“It… Kind of is. Hel took Sharena from us. We came here to bring her back, and defeat her for good, so she can leave Askr and Embla alone.” They explained, fully aware of how ridiculous that now sounded. Could have worded that better. “And what about you? I don’t suppose you just take long walks in the middle of nowhere, hoping to find someone?”

“Not at all. Something guided me here. An unusual whim of mine, I’ll admit” She said. “Are you the reason for that?"

“Not knowingly.” They answered, with honesty. “But, since you’re here, could I ask you to take me to my destination?”

“You trust me with such a thing? After I tried to kill you last time we met?”

“You came to help me, didn’t you? If you wanted to kill me, you’d have done so while I slept.” They reasoned. “I know you’re a person of honor, Laegjarn. Besides, you trusted me and the others with your sister. I can’t see why I wouldn’t trust you with helping me save my friend.”

A smile came to Laegjarn’s face as she heard that. “Very well then. Come with me, I’ll be your ride.”

* * *

They were cold. The princess of Muspell and her wyvern were cold.

Not the delightful, refreshing cool that Fjorm brought with her, and that the Summoner was so fond of. The cold of death, that they saw in the battlefield plenty of times. But still, they couldn’t help but ask themself, there was some comfort in that too, no?

“How long have you been here, Laegjarn?”

“Since my death. I’ve had too many sins to my name to achieve a better resting ground, I suppose.” She said, her wyvern even quieter than it was before as he flew through Hel. “She took some people for her army… Some of these which I knew.” She said, with a bitter anger on her voice. Somehow, Kiran knew the anger wasn’t directed exactly to Hel here. “However, I remained here. Not strong enough to directly interest her, but not weak enough to instantly turn into a ghoul.”

“... In my eyes, that still makes you strong.” Kiran said, holding tight to her in order to not fall off. Even with the cold, Laegjarn still made her feel the safest she had ever been in this place, so far. “You survived a long while, both here and in life. You’re as strong as strong gets.”

“Don’t flatter me, Summoner of Askr.” She curtly replied, eyes still fully focused on making sure they were going on the right way. “I’m not someone of strength, not like my sister is.”

“Yes, you are. Because strength doesn’t come just from physical capacities. It comes from resilience too. You and Fjorm are a bit alike, in that regard… I guess I am a bit too, given how often I’ve had to be dragged away from some place.” Kiran mused, letting herself be lost in that train of thought for a second. “You’re strong, in a way that is different from how your sister is. That is all.”

“... These words can’t help but sting a bit, when you’re the one who defeated me time and time again, Kiran.”

“Even so, they’re the truth.” They stubbornly insisted. “You’re strong. More than many people I’ve met. I refuse to take objections!”

“I don’t remember you having such a childish kind of stubborness from the small time we interacted.” Laegjarn remarked, with amusement on her voice.

“D-does that matter?” She said, although she did notice what the Muspellian meant. “Just be proud of your own strength. Even if you don’t think you are, I do. So does your sister, and the others you both fought against. It doesn’t matter if you don’t believe in me. That is what I think.”

The silence that came from the Wyvern Rider was different now. As if somewhat conflicted, somewhat hopeful. And so, Kiran prodded some more. 

“Laegjarn. Do you want to prove yourself to someone still?”

“... We have arrived.”

“What!?”

They hadn’t arrived to the wall surrounding Nastrond, but were at a cliff not very far from it. The muspellian dismounted, motioning to Kiran to do the same, which the strategist did, but not without some bafflement.

“Laegjarn, what do you mean? We are not at Hel’s Castle yet! We have yet a bit to cover!”

“Yes. But my usefulness ends here. Taking me with you will only be a liability. Not only due to my fighting prowess, but due to my current status.” She stated, before explaining. “I’m dead, Kiran. Will you place your life in the hands of someone your enemy can control at any moment?”

Laegjarn expected that argument to be final, however the Summoner refused. They just refused to leave her here, when she still had plenty to do. Plenty to fight for, plenty to prove not to someone else, but to herself, and-

Suddenly, some sort of gut instinct crossed Kiran’s mind.

Looking at the Breidablik, which softly glowed, they said, purely by instinct, not quite knowing how they knew what to do. “Laegjarn. If dead you’re useless, will you follow me if I grant you life?”

Astonishment crossed the muspellian’s face, who could only weakly answer. “That’s… Impossible.”

“It’s not. Not for you.” Aiming the Breidablik to the woman they were talking to, Kiran let it touch her before finally firing it.

The soft glow that was enveloping the sacred weapon went to Laegjarn, covering all of her body. Skin grew again where the bare muscles underneath had started to show up, the color came back to what was still there, and the strength she carried seeped back to her.

Through a power beyond the most basic law of nature, Laegjarn was once again alive.

“Laegjarn. Strength is something you say you don’t have, but I believe you have plenty. If dead you’d be useless, alive you’re full of might again.” The Summoner stated, power enveloping their words. “I give you now the choice: Will come with me, and defeat Hel herself?”

Still astonished by the life she had been given back, Laegjarn broke into laughter. “You really believe in me, don’t you?” Grabbing her sword, she proudly announced. “Very well, Summoner of Askr! With this power you gave, I’ll be the general of your army! My strength and my wits are yours to use! So now, let us go towards our opponent!”

Back to having a cheerful smile on their face, Kiran followed her to her Wyvern. “Yes! Take care of me, Laegjarn.” Getting on the mount alongside it’s rider, she said. “Now, come on. Let’s save my friend. And let’s find your sister.”

With a flap of his wings, Laegjarn’s beast took flight again, towards their final destination.


	4. The hidden ones from above

She didn’t think she’d ever have to be this close to Hel. When she was assigned to Askr, this was certainly not on her plans. But if duty called, she’d fulfill it.

Although, suffice to say she would much rather have anyone else with her.

“Why, dearie. Doesn’t my presence comfort you? After all, between the two of us, this situation could be fixed instantly, couldn’t it?”

As Loki floated ahead of her, looking down on her with mischief on her face, Anna gritted her teeth. “What needs to be fixed right now, is the fact we got separated from the others. Now, Loki. Let’s move.”

The commander marched forward, full of resolution, as the entity of chaos, followed her with a grin.

* * *

“You’re walking on this place with such confidence, dearie. Ever been here before? Care to show me the sights?”

“I happen to have sisters, Loki. You know that.”

“Ah yes, the Anna clan.” She mused, not missing a beat, before she gave herself red hair and a remarkably short dress of a similar color. “Well, would you say I look like the part? Maybe I should find myself a pegasus?”

“Please, don’t do that. That is a personal favorite sister of mine.” Anna complained, before cursing herself for letting out even trivial information such as this.

“Well then. I’m sure I’ll remember that.” Loki said, going back to her regular appearance. “Such a successful family. Appears through the path of almost every Hero out there. I wonder, though, how did one of you manage to be a Commander?”

“A mystery, isn’t it?”

“Just how much farther could YOU get if you wanted to?”

The low, seductive tone of that grated on her ears. To say that Loki’s presence annoyed her was an understatement. Most specially, due to how much she was aware about her.

“As far as I need to fulfill my job.” She answered. “Nothing more, nothing less. Money to spare on the side is good, but my duty takes priority.”

“Hum. But you have more than one job, don’t you?”

Anna sighed and looked back at the witch that she got stuck with. The colors of her clothes could seem like a natural fit for Hel, at first, but they contrasted the land too much. She was from somewhere else, and Anna knew that. Just like she knew not to trust her.

Truly, talking to Loki felt no different to talking to all the Gods and Dragons that rested in the Castle.

And it in special felt very similar, and very off, in comparison to a specific one...

“Why does that matter to you?”

The smirk on Loki’s face seemed to grow, however slightly, in intensity. Getting closer to her companion, she raised her hand as if to stroke the other woman’s face, chuckling when Anna stepped back in answer to that. “You’re so close to me, you know. All you Annas, are so close to true chaos. Trying to mess with the balance you all so devotedly try to keep is a pleasant pastime, I’ll have you be aware.”

Devotedly.

So that is the word she used, huh? Well, someone certainly was aware of stuff.

“So? Then why me specifically? There are plenty of other Worlds with their own Anna out there.”

“Indeed. But few like you. Most are content to be on the sidelines. To be merchants, hiding on the shadows, moving the right sticks around in order to put things the way that it is supposed to be. But few get out of the shadows. And no one is as much of a protagonist as you.” She said, leaning forward. “Not a single one of them holds back as much as you.”

The commander’s face remained stoic. even if internally her annoyance and anger kept bubbling up. “I do not hold back. I give all my strength on all fights.”

“And you lie! So charming.” Loki stated. “Is that really the truth?”

The enchantress went to stand in front of Anna, taking the shape of a certain prince. “You trained the boy well, Commander. Such a strong, well-defined body.” She said, running her hand through Alfonse’s chest in a way that made the redhead disgusted. “But never beated you, not even once, did he?”

“He stood no chance against the one who taught him. That’s all. Your point being?”

As she walked around Anna, long, blonde hair replaced the previous appearance, with the princess seeming incredibly off with the personality of the one controlling her. “But no one really stands a chance against you, do they?” The enchantress went forward, still with a borrowed appearance, closing on Anna’s physical space severely. “You have the strength to deal with this all by yourself, I’m sure. So, come on. Save your princess, Commander. Save the world, and put it too in your debt. Doesn’t that sound oh, so enticing?”

“Loki. Back. Off.” Anna growled, as the other woman’s breath crept close to her face. “I am NOT saving Zenith to put it on debt. I do so because it’s my duty. Because I swore to protect the people in it. THAT is my duty as a warrior of the goddess. And you’re aware that I can put an end to you.”

“A warrior of the goddess, you say?”

Anna was aware she said too much, and the part Loki commented on wasn't even the one that the trickster was the most satisfied with obtaining, but she remained stone faced. “Please. As if you don’t know who I’m talking about.” She said, resuming walking towards Hel’s Castle. “I’m not someone who will give in to your kind of chaos that easily. And neither is she. Now, let’s go, and you can go back to your usual business before long.”

The two women went forward, unaware of a small, feathery entity following both of them.


	5. The princess on the tower

So this was her fate. Being the princess on the tower.

It wasn’t exactly something she enjoyed. The clothes she got here, a dress pretty much exactly like Eir’s, were good enough, but she never was captive before. Even if objections showed up when Alfonse joined the Order, the same didn’t happen to her. She was the second-in-line to the Throne after all. But, there was nothing to do about this.

A decent amount of notebooks, some dolls that were certainly made by a rough person, flowers, and even a piano, that she didn’t know how to play, so it was effectively pointless, adorned the room, alongside a window to look out of the castle from, letting she see an interesting interaction, but it didn’t change the fact she was supposed to just sit back and wait for rescue.

… Unless.

The atmosphere of the land was different enough. And it’s ghostly army seemed to just go back to Hel when dead, so the ghosts had to be capable of going back to the surface, right?

Deciding to take a risk, Sharena focused her strengths, holding her hands forward while she knelt on the ground. Yes… She could feel it. Being close enough to Askr for that to happen without the need for a proper Outrealm Gate, she could feel the portal opening! She was going to-

Hel arrived on her room, closing the portal with a single swipe of her scythe, before adressing her prisoner. “Do not attempt that again.”

And so, as suddenly as she appeared, Hel vanished.

… _Well, I suppose this is it._ Sharena thought. _Brother, Commander, Kiran… Please, take care, wherever you are._

* * *

Another day came at Hel, with Sharena waking up, somehow still with enthusiasm. She didn’t know if there was need to sleep. Night and day were the same on this land, and the princess was sure she didn’t feel sleepyness anymore, at least not the way she did when alive. But it felt important that she did so. It made her situation seem less…

Hopeless.

“Hello there. I see you’re awake.”

Surprised at the baritone voice next to her, Sharena looked at the masked swordsman of Hel being the one talking to her. The masked swordsman, and, her ancestor.

“Good morning, Lif.” She greeted, with a smile as bright as the sun. “Any reason you are on my room?”

“I’m your guard. That is all.” He replied. “Hel wasn’t pleased with your stunt. So, from now on, a guard will be assigned to you everyday. I’m just the one for today.”

Sharena nodded. That made sense. She supposed it only made sense. To get away with what she did scot-free would be expecting too much, clearly.

… Still.

“Very well then! It’s a pleasure to spend time with you!” She stated, deciding to make the most of this. “Are you truly Lif? Founder of Askr, and all that?”

“Yes. That is correct.” He said, surprised by the consistent happiness, but still mantaining his composure.

“That is amazing! Alfonse would be delighted to have the opportunity to speak to you. Well, not as much. He’d be far broodier about being captured and all that. But, sill! He is a big fan of yours.”

“… Is that so?”

Humming in affirmation, she said. “My brother is a big fan of all things related to history, so of course he’d like yours! You’re our founder, after all.”

“My past isn’t one that he’d like to know, It’d only disappoint him.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Waiting a bit, Sharena noticed that only silence greeted her, so it was time to change the subject. “You know what, I’m really really hungry! Could you get me something for breakfast? Pretty please?”

Widening his eyes in surprise again, Lif replied. “We are both dead. We no longer feel hunger.”

“I know! But, it’s still an important part of the morning routine, you know? So, if there is any food on this castle, can you get me something? Pleaaaaaaaaase?”

Feelling the pleading face directed at him soften him a bit, Lif sighed and agreed. “Very well. Wait here while I see if anything was brought back from the surface.”

“Yay!”

And so, with Lif’s eventual return, some strawberries began the princess’ day.

The next day, it wasn’t Lif who greeted her.

“Hey, royal brat! I’ll be the one keeping you here!”

Surprised beyond belief by the voice, Sharena stunnedly replied to it’s owner. “Helbindi?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s me.” The man replied, with the paleness of death having fully taken him over, and parts of his stomach starting to fade away. “It’s my duty to stop you from trying to leave another time, understood?”

“… Understood. So, you’re the one today, like how Lif was yesterday?”

“I’m your DEFAULT guard. Lif was here yesterday because his rank allowed him to relieve me of my duties yesterday. But I’m SUPPOSED to be the only one.”

“I… I see.” Sharena answered, surprised by that reveal. So, all considered, Lif broke rules to talk to her? Very well, then. She didn’t dislike Helbindi, but… She did feel guilt. When alive, he was their enemy. And, she couldn’t help him. Not like how she helped Laevatein. “I’ll do my best to be a model prisoner for you!”

A scoff came from the muspellian, with the rest of the day spent with the two, even if exchanging friendly words, free of ill intent, mostly to themselves.

* * *

“Good morning, princess. I took the liberty of readying tea for us both.”

That day, Sharena couldn’t help but feel at edge. After all, this was the founder of Embla. The omnicidal witch, who began the war that would go on to haunt both their countries for an eternity. But still, when she was right there, in front of her, she just seemed so… Friendly.

“The tea will grow cold, princess. Are you joining me, or not?”

Feeling the dryer tone coming from this sentence, she quickly replied “Ah! I will, of course!”

Even as the tea truly was a blessing for her, she couldn’t help but remain on edge. To the point that her host stated. “It’s rude to stare, princess. Is there something you wanted to ask of me?”

“No! No, it’s nothing! I’m… Just surprised, is all. With how friendly you are with Lif and me. I saw you two from the window, one day, and, right now, you’re also very kind. The tea is delicious, truly."

“Time heals all wounds. It’s true Lif and I were enemies when alive, but look at us now.” Thrasir stated, her red ‘skin’ faintly glowing as she said that. “We are both dead, and we are both enslaved. We’ve had plenty of time, and the perfect situation to get over our grudges.”

Sharena nodded. “I understand. Enough Heroes back on the Order have forgiven past enemies. I can see Lif forgiving you! I’m happy to see that.”

A small, slightly dark chuckle came from the witch. “Ah, so I’m the one Lif had to forgive?”

Blinking, Sharena said, asking for confirmation. “Y… Yes? You attacked Askr, didn’t you? Made a pact with the Dragon God Embla, and went on to try to conquer us. Isn’t that what history was about?”

“Ask that to Lif.” She curtly replied, before changing subjects. “The tea. I gathered the materials for it while I was on the surface. What do you think of it?”

“Oh! It’s delicious! Your sucessor, Veronica, is a rather big fan of tea parties, too! I can now see where that came from.”

“Is that so? Please, tell me more about her.”

“Uh… Let’s see...”

* * *

And, so, the day went on, the most smoothly that it did so far.

This day, it was Lif’s turn again.

“You really are Lif, right? Both you and Thrasir are the figures of old from our countries’ legend, right?”

“That is correct.” Lif answered, with the usual stoicism. “We are the ones who founded the kingdoms you call home.”

“Then… How is it you became allies?”

The question made another layer of stillness be thrown on top of Lif, something Sharena clearly noticed, before the swordsman answered. “Time heals all. That is it.”

“But-”

“That is all.”

And so it was.

But…

* * *

Another day with Helbindi. It was fine. She could do this.

“Helbindi. I’m sorry.”

The guard just stared at her blankly, before asking. “The hell are you even apologizing for, Princess?”

“For the fact we were enemies.” She stated, retracting her usual outspoukenness a bit. “If not for the war in which we fought, you wouldn’t be here. So, I’m sorry.”

“… Tsch. You got nothing to apologize for! A rotten scoundrel like me could only go to one place. You just hastened it, that’s all.” He said. “Besides, it wasn’t even you who did me in. The guy responsible for that has Hel’s collar even further deep in his skin. So, don’t blame yourself for it! We’re both in the same boat now.”

Feeling some weight lift from her shoulders, she accepted that, bit-by-bit. “Yes. We are all together. I gotta say, you’re a lotta friendlier than I thought!”

“Hey! That could’ve been worded better!”

* * *

Another say, another round of tea with Thrasir. And, right now…

“You have a question, princess of Askr. State it already.”

Letting out a startled gasp, Sharena gathered herself, stopping her cup from spilling, before taking a deep breath and asking. “When is it that Lif forgave you?”

An amused, vaguely dark laugh came from Thrasir’s throat, putting Sharena at some unease before the Emblan replied. “Forgive me? What is it that I ever did that needed Lif’s forgiveness?”

“You… You attacked Askr.” The princess said. “You made a pact with Embla, the Divine Dragon, and used it’s power to attack Askr. That’s what happened… Right?”

“My, my… How does story change.” Thrasir said, letting out a sigh. “Lif was the one who first attacked Embla. Not the other way around.”

“W… What!?”

“Askr came knocking on our door, with their floating fortresses, and warriors from several more worlds. I never wanted to ask for Embla’s help. I knew what that meant.” She explained, with the room growing colder by the second. “I knew I’d doom me and my children to bloodthirstyness. For Embla and Askr were evil. To end their rivalry, the dragons would set the world aflame time and time again. But I never was. I wasn’t evil, but when my country was defiled, I had no choice but to be.”

Even if she didn’t spend as much time as her brother reading dusty old story books, she was well aware of what that meant. Everything her country was built-on had a layer of red on top. And yet…

“And you forgave him? You’re just… Alright with that?”

“I understand your disbelief. But here, we are both slaves to Hel. Just another tool on her chessboard. Neither of us… Has truly forgiven the other, I think. But we are allies.” She said. “The curse Embla gave me no longer affects me. I came around. And so did he.”

Sharena let the words twirl around her brain, trying to tie these revelations to the stories she heard since she was a child. It wasn’t impossible. It wasn’t unlikely. It was just…

* * *

Lif came again, and this time, Sharena had already sat down by the tea table waiting for him.

“Anything bothers y-”

“Did you start the war?”

Startled by her accusation, Lif’s widened in surprise, before he relaxed them and answered. “Yes. I did. I’m the one who first made a pact with Askr, out of greed, in order to conquer the other half of Zenith to my bidding. What Thrasir certainly told you, is true.”

Getting up, Sharena walked until she was in front of him, and looked up to him, and his face which remained mostly covered. Silence remained for a while, before she finally broke it. “Very well. I forgive you.”

Now this, was even more of a shock.

“You forgive me? For doing things that made me deserve this eternity of suffering several times over?”

“Yes. Because, you’re not forgiving yourself.” She replied, before explaining. “I’ve got plenty of friends in Askr! Some are nice, but some have done plenty of things they regret. They’ve hurt their loved ones, themselves, and entire worlds. My best friend, who thaught how to wield lances, did so too. I didn’t judge them. And I won’t do so for you.” Taking his hand in between her own, she finished. “You can atone, too, Lif.”

Silence filled the room, only to be broken by someone that was neither of the two.

“See? I told you she would be fine with it.” The voice of Embla’s ruler came into the room. “You may have been a terrible person, Lif, but that is something your kids didn’t inherit.”

“We were having a moment, Thrasir. I’m not sure I appreciate you ruining it.” Lif drily replied, although the voice was more exhasperated than anything else. Helbindi walked into the room as well, following after the woman who clearly told him to follow her.

Even so, Thrasir sat by the table, on the spot next to Sharena, and brought forth a request. “Sure, sure. However, that doesn’t mean our little bonding moment has to stop just now. I’m sure there is plenty our prisoner still wants to know about.” She stated, glancing at Sharena, before going back to Lif. “I was just thinking, some music would be just te perfect thing for this get-together, wouldn’t it?”

The masked swordsman sighed, although, somehow, Sharena could picture a fond smile from behind his mask. Making his way to the piano, his fingers ran through the keys, bringing forth a vaguely ominous melody, promising fights and trials to come, a mystery that only inspired the audience to go forward with her next question, before it was too late to ask it.

“Thrasir, please, tell me.” Sharena pleaded. “Why is Hel doing this?”

A grin covered the woman’s face, as another story was about to begin.


End file.
